Kesalahan
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: "Tanah," Yaya Yah berbisik pelan pada calon suaminya. "Kamu nggak papa, kan?" Pemuda itu mengabaikan keluh prihatin dari gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia yang duduk menemani dalam menghadapi penghulu yang akan mengsahkan hidup mereka. Hidup Yaya dan Tanah. Tapi aku bukan Tanah, pikirnya. Aku Angin.


_**"Hubungan kita dimulai dengan dusta."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Saya nikahkan engkau, Tanah Pratama bin Nizak dengan Yaya Yah binti Sidiq, dengan mas kawin perhiasan emas 24 karat seberat 12 gram dibayar tunai."

Dunia bagai serempak diam menyaksikan momen yang akan mengubah hidup seorang insan secara drastis ini. Sang mempelai pria berkeringat dingin tengah berjabat tangan dengan sang penghulu dan bersimpuh di pelaminan. Bukannya sigap menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengkatup mulutnya. Ia gugup. Matanya melirik pangkuannya, bukannya mata heran sang penghulu.

Calon istrinya diam-diam menyenggol lengan atas kekasihnya.

"Tanah," Yaya Yah berbisik pelan pada calon suaminya. "Kamu nggak papa, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengabaikan keluh prihatin dari gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia yang duduk menemani dalam menghadapi penghulu yang akan mengsahkan hidup mereka. Hidup Yaya dan Tanah.

_Tapi aku bukan Tanah! Aku Angin!_

Dalam kegelisahan yang menenggelamkan kalbu, Angin tak tahu abangnya itu ke mana dan sedang apa. Selepas pulangnya ia dari Amerika untuk bertamu pada pernikahan kakaknya Tanah, ia malah dicegat oleh ibunya sendiri. Beliau bersalah sangka dengan menyangka dia adalah sang abang yang akan menikah. Ia pun diseret. Dipaksa duduk di hadapan meja rias. Didandani dan dipasangi peci. Lelah Angin menjelaskan bahwa ia bukanlah Tanah, namun tak ada satupun yang percaya. Angin kini telah dikengkang untuk duduk berdua dengan gadis asing yang adalah cinta kakaknya, untuk dinikahkan dengannya.

Angin menggigit bibir.

_Abang, where are you?_

Mahasiswa dari Amerika itu sungguh tak rela. Ia suka kelajangannya, thank you very much. Masa dipaksa menikah dengan kekasih kakaknya gara-gara alasan bodoh semacam ini, sih? No way, nu uh. Angin ingin jadi perjaka selama-lamanya! Ia tak mau terikat!

Dehaman keras sang penghulu membuyarkan isak tangis dalam hati Angin. Sadar diri, Angin mendongak. Penghulu menyemat wajah lelah.

"Mari saya ulangi," suara serak penghulu itu mengumumkan, membisukan bising bisik para tamu yang bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan sang pengantin pria. Tangan Angin dia cengkram lagi erat. Ada ancaman di balik kontak tersebut. Angin betul ingin menangis sekarang.

Sang penghulu pun kemudian mengulang kembali ijab kabul mereka. Ingin Angin diam. Menutup mata dan hati kalau ini benar terjadi padanya. Ia menolak semua ini. Ini pernikahan kakaknya, bukan dirinya. Memang benar dalam hukum nama Tanahlah yang tercatat pada kartu nikah seorang Yaya Yah, tapi secara agama Anginlah yang berjanji meminang gadis ini. Angin tak mau begitu. Namun ia juga tak kuasa, tak kuat menatap binar kecewa dari orang tuanya juga orang tua Yaya.

Ah, Yaya ...

Gadis yang dipenuhi harap karena angannya untuk menikahi sang kekasih dan memiliki secara utuh akan segera terjadi. Dan karena keegoisan Angin, mimpi gadis ini akan enyah seketika.

Angin merasa seperti bajingan paling brengsek sedunia.

Lagi penghulu itu berdeham.

"Saya akan mengulang sekali lagi-"

Tangan yang dingin tiba-tiba mencengkram balik.

"Saya terima nikahnya Yaya Yah binti Sidiq dengan mas kawin tersebut dibayar tunai."

Angin tak menyangka suaranya bisa terdengar setegas itu. Apalagi terkesan serius. Sang penghulu pun tampak terkejut. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya beliau, para tamu yang menyaksikan juga sama terkesimanya. Tangan pria paruh baya itu terasa perih dicengkram teramat erat oleh sang pengantin pria.

Penghulu itu tersenyum.

"Apakah pernikahan ini sah?"

Segera saja teriakkan kata "Sah!" terlantun dari segala arah. Terutama dari seorang pria gembal dan gadis mungil berkaca mata.

Kini sang penghulu itu berjabat tangan sungguhan dengan Angin, dia terlihat bangga. "Saya sahkan akad nikah Anda. Selamat."

Sah ...?

Angin tangkap di ujung matanya bagaimana Yaya menyempilkan butir-butir air penuh haru dari matanya. Dengan tergesa dia peluk suami sahnya. Dia menangis dengan senyum indah terlukis diwajahnya.

Namun Angin tidak. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Dalam bekapan 'istrinya', ia tatap kosong dunia ini. Hampa.

_Kak Tanah, apa yang telah kuperbuat?_

* * *

**A/N: Drabble oneshot yang sebetulnya kutulis 2 tahun yang lalu.**

**Wow, times fly X"D**

**Aku pengen banget lanjutin ini, makanya ku-posting di sini sekarang, hehe.**

**Semoga kesampean update :")**

**With love,**

**Adiaz Rue**


End file.
